Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method for controlling power supply thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a transmission port, such as a universal serial bus (USB) port, of a consumer electronic device usually integrates a charging function to reduce size of the consumer electronic device.
However, the two functions cannot be executed by the transmission port at the same time. For example, the transmission port cannot be used to transmit data when the electronic device is recharging via the transmission port, and thus the data transmission efficiency of the electronic device is reduced. Similarly, the transmission port cannot be used for charging up the battery when the transmission port is utilized to transmit data, and thus the charging efficiency to the electronic device is reduced.